


day 24: the hollow of your throat

by halfwheeze



Series: thirty ways to wreck a train [24]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Shane's vampire mother who I've been picturing as mother gothel, blood warning, vampire!Ryan, vampire!Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: there’s a beat of silence where nothing happens and all that Shane can do is think one thing on repeat: he’s been a vampire for two and a half centuries and he’s never suffered a loss quite like this.





	day 24: the hollow of your throat

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is day twenty-four of a 30-day series I'm trying out! I can't say that I'll be fantastic at it, but I'm gonna try!
> 
> day twenty-four is tragedy! hope you enjoy!

_ No. No. No. No. No. _ It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Ryan was supposed to send him away, maybe, tell him he never wanted to see him again, tell him to fuck off and Shane  _ would, _ because he loves Ryan and he would do anything he asked of him, probably. Ryan was supposed to send him off, tell him to go, or maybe he was supposed to tell Shane it was okay, that he didn’t care if Shane was a - was like this, those were supposed to be the only two options. Super secret option number three tastes like bile in Shane’s mouth, as he watches his Mother tear into Ryan’s throat, too much for a bite to change, too much for Ryan to come back from, and Shane can feel the cry that rips of out of his chest catch in his throat as he falls to his knees. 

There’s a beat of silence where nothing happens and all that Shane can do is think one thing on repeat: he’s been a vampire for two and a half centuries and he’s never suffered a loss quite like this. 

The woman in front of him is not his literal mother, of course, but the woman who turned him when he was young, only twenty six. He was born in Poland, under the same name he keeps to this day, to real parents that he can barely remember, stuck in the nebulous structure of his ancient mind. He remembers wars he fought in to kill the time, he remembers men who died in front of him and women who left the room to do the same, wanting to leave quiet, and he remembers being more destroyed by that. He’s never had a best friend before, not someone like beautiful, devastating Ryan Steven Bergara who crushed Shane by breathing and is now doing worse by not. He rushes forward and catches Ryan’s body as his best friend falls, and he hears his Mother laugh. 

“Are you going to cry?” she simpers, all false sweetness and real ridicule, and Shane recoils, but pulls Ryan closer to him. Ryan is still conscious. Ryan is still here. He’s in pain and Shane isn’t even thinking about the blood as it soaks into his jacket, making noises at Ryan for some semblance of comfort, pressing his nose to Ryan’s temple. He can’t control the broken noises coming out of his mouth, and he sounds like an animal, he knows he does, but he can’t stop. He realises Ryan’s hand is moving in slow circles on his thigh probably five seconds after it starts, and it hits that  _ Ryan  _ is trying to comfort  _ him,  _ and that devastates Shane even more. He presses a kiss to Ryan’s forehead. 

“I thought we had so much  _ time,” _ he whispers into Ryan’s hairline, rocking them back and forth a little. Ryan’s hand nudges him a little harder, like he wants to get Shane’s attention; Shane pulls back as little as he can to still be able to look at Ryan. 

“Is there any way I can survive this, Shay?” Ryan says, quiet, but Shane can still hear him with their closeness. Shane looks down at the bite and doesn’t know, doesn’t think, but he’s gotta try. Mother laughs, but then she walks out of the room; she obviously believes that there’s no way for this to work, her confidence clean enough that she doesn’t even feel the need to watch whatever it is that Shane comes up with. It takes him a few moments to even come up with an idea, but there’s a silver knife on the table beside him, so Shane grabs it, looking back down at Ryan with sad eyes. 

“This is going to hurt, and I don’t even know if it will work, but I’ve gotta try,” Shane replies, and that’s all the warning he gives before he sinks his fangs into Ryan’s shoulder. The young man cries out, but it’s only a moment’s touch before Shane removes his mouth from Ryan’s skin, pulling back to cut the skin across of his own palm. It only bleeds for a moment before he places his hand over Ryan’s mouth, letting his blood drip into Ryan’s mouth. He makes a sound of disgust but drinks it, seeming to grow stronger the more he does; the wound on his neck is healing up. Ryan coughs when he doesn’t need the blood anymore, pushing away Shane’s dripping hand. 

“You okay?” Ryan asks, he asks,  _ Ryan  _ asks, like he isn’t the one who just almost died right in front of Shane, and Shane pulls him close. He rocks him back and forth again, and Ryan allows it, holding onto Shane just as hard, and Shane doesn’t think he’ll ever come back from this. He’ll be holding Ryan like this for the rest of their unnatural lives, because he doesn’t think he can go a moment without this, without Ryan’s shirt beneath his hands, without Ryan’s skin beneath his fingers. He’s still warmer than Shane, and parts of Shane thinks he always will be, hopes he always will be, because that’s how it’s always been. He hears the click of his Mother’s heels before she swings open the door, and he can feel her eyes on his back when she does. She looks down on him for some time before speaking. 

“Are you done yet?” she asks, and Shane realises that she can’t see that Ryan is alive. She can only smell his blood, which she probably assumes came from when  _ she  _ bit him, and the smell of Shane’s blood is just blending in and - oh. Ryan is holding the blade now, and he knows what’s going to happen before it does, because his mother is walking up behind him and then Ryan is moving, and then he hears the second body fall of the night. He turns and the silver blade is run through her heart, and he can’t stop the keen that comes out of his mouth now either, as much as he couldn’t control it earlier. Ryan comes back to him and holds him close, and this time he’s the one cradling Shane. 

“Hey, hey, hey. You’re okay. Everything’s going to be okay. She’s gone and you’re here, and it’s going to be okay,” Ryan says, and Shane whimpers against him. 

“She tried to kill you. She changed me without telling me what I would become. I know I should hate her but… she’s my mom, Ry. She was my mom,” Shane whispers against Ryan’s throat, and Ryan’s hand is carding through his hair. 

“I’ll hate her for you. I’ll hate her. I’m sorry, Shay. You’re okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr, and I'll get to it when I can!


End file.
